1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a cycle seat and a clamp for securing the seat to a support on a cycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a clamp for selectively securing a cycle seat to support posts having different sizes, and to cycle seats comprising such clamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diverse means are known in the prior art for securing a cycle seat on a support member. A cycle seat (e.g. bicycle seat) is conventionally comprised of a saddle having a clamp which secures the saddle to a generally upstanding support post. Support posts in this context are typically cyclindrical rods having a standard 5/8" or 7/8" diameter. Consequently, it is necessary to provide a clamp which can adequately accomodate this disparity in standard sizes.
One approach heretofore undertaken in this regard has been the incorporation of a bushing or similar insert within the clamp attached to the saddle member. The inner diameter of the bushing member is 5/8", corresponding with the smaller support post; while the diameter of the clamp, which receives the bushing, is 7/8" in order to accomodate the larger post. Consequently, when it is desired to mount the saddle on the support post, the bushing may be retained in the clamp should the support be a 5/8" post, or may be removed and discarded to expose the larger 7/8" diameter of the clamp in the event it is necessary to mount the seat on the larger diameter post.
Another, and more expensive, approach employed to account for differences in the sizes of support posts has been to supply the saddle to customers with two separate clamps. A clamp of one size (e.g. 5/8") is mounted on the saddle, while the other (i.e. 7/8") is packed loosely therewith. Depending upon the support post employed on the cycle, the appropriate clamp is utilized to secure the saddle thereon and the other clamp is discarded.
Because of the increase in cost by virtue of the foregoing approaches, where parts are discarded, other attempts to design a clamp capable of mounting the seat on different size posts have been proposed. One such proposal is a clamp having a diameter sufficiently large to accomodate the 7/8" variety post, but which can be compressed to a degree which allows the clamp to engage a 5/8" post. Such a design has not been found to be as structurally sound as is desirable.
Accordingly, the need exists to provide a clamp for a vehicle seat which can adequately accommodate differing diameters of support posts without sacrificing structural integrity.